Telecommunication conference calls are well known in the art. The capability of establishing a conference call among a number of parties on the public telephone network or on an enterprise switching system (also referred to as a business communication system or a PBX) is common. In addition, it is known to establish video conference calls where the parties are able to view the other participants in the conference call on a video display. The video conference calls most closely approximate an actual conference where people are gathered in one room to discuss a subject. During an actual conference or a video conference call, it is possible for all of the participants to immediately see who the current speaker of the conference is. The ability to identify the speaker of a conference is quite important for understanding the material that the speaker may be presenting. Also, without such identification of the speaker, the participants in the conference expend mental effort in identifying who the speaker is and are distracted from the actual material being presented.